codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Cafeteria
The Cafeteria is a building at Kadic. It is where our heroes, as well as the other students, have their daily meals. According to the students its food is okay, though Odd seems to hate vegetables and fish. The cafeteria is another common location where X.A.N.A. usually attacks the Lyoko Warriors using the building as a trap. In Just in Time, X.A.N.A. tried to collapse the cafeteria (along with the rest of the building) onto those stuck inside. In Claustrophobia, he trapped and tried to kill Ulrich, Odd, Theo, Herb, Sissi, Nicholas, Tamiya, Milly, and a few other students by creating an electrical network that prevented his hostages from escaping. During Attack of the Zombies, students who weren't infected stayed inside the cafeteria. Since Rosa had fainted, William took care of everyone. Kiwi, however, got inside the building and bit Odd, forcing the others to tie him up or risk being bitten themselves. Aelita and Jeremie were the only ones able to get out, leaving Ulrich inside to help defend the other students. The Cafeteria appears almost in every season 1-4 episode with the team eating either breakfast or lunch there and planning their next movement to attack X.A.N.A. Interestingly, this is the only building which doesn't fit with Kadic's original model, the Lycée Lakanal secondary public school. In the real world, the cafeteria isn't in this place; in fact, the outdoor view from the cafeteria is an existing building, but way too small to be a refectory (it's a study room). Rosa Petitjean is the person who manages the cafeteria. Gallery Seasons 1-4: Interior emptyCafeteria.jpg|Empty Cafeteria. Seeing Is Believing Odd recruits.gif|Odd searching for recruits for his band in Seeing Is Believing. Rosa petitjean.jpg|Rosa Petitjean. Odd 0128.jpg|Odd looking at Ulrich. 10 rosa figths off the rat army.png|Rosa fights off the rat army in Plagued. Nicholas in Season 4.jpg|Nicholas at the cafeteria. Hard Luck Odd talks to Azra image 1.png|Odd talks to Azra Ürgüp in Hard Luck. Hard Luck Odd slipped image 1.png|Odd slipped. 2011-08-15 2116.png|Odd has finished his "breakfeast". Aelita 104.jpg|Aelita angry at Jeremie. Would-it-help-if-i-explained-the-joke.png|Jeremie laughing at jokes about Sissi. 13 mega hornet attack.png|Attacked by the hornets in Swarming Attack. IMG 1244.PNG|Odd gets shocked by the door in Claustrophobia. Bruce.jpg|William warning Odd in Attack of the Zombies. 2011-10-03 2056.png|Sissi and Theo. A surprise post card image 1.png|Aelita receive a mysterious post card. Odd 0081.jpg|Odd eating without mercy. Sabotage 081.jpg|The group eating together. Mr and Mrs Dunbar Down to Earth image 1.png|William's parents. Triple sot 397.jpg|Eating together in Triple Trouble. Triple sot 398.jpg|Odd relaxing. Cold War The students eat image 1.png|As seen in Cold War. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 014.jpg|Ulrich and Sissi in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 009.jpg|Together discussing Lyoko. Season2Cafeteria.jpg|The students taking their portions. Thomas Jolivet.jpg|Aelita about to throw an orange in A Lack of Goodwill. CafeteriaSeige.jpg|The students take refuge from the Zombies. Sissi and Lyoko Warriors Eps95.png|Sissi talk to her new friends in Echoes. Seasons 1-4: Exterior cafeteria border.jpg|The cafeteria from outside. Tumblr lvrawadZjx1qfh7oz.png|Odd leaving the cafeteria. 12 your carriage, cinderella.png|Yumi saves Sissi from the rats. 11 fire extinguishers.png|Using fire extinguishers to get rid of the rats. Cold War The weather changes image 1.png|Snow starting to fall. nightCafeteria.jpg|The cafeteria at nighttime. Unchartered Territory Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png|The cafeteria can be seen in the background. Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png|The cafeteria behind Yumi. Evolution: Interior First real lunch.jpg|Eating in The Codeless. Obstination19.JPG|Breakfasting in Obstination. es:Cafetería fi:Ruokala pl:Stołówka sr:Трпезарија Category:Kadic Category:Locations Category:Cafeteria Category:Rosa Petitjean Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize